


Smalltalk

by trinuil



Series: To Rule a Realm. (Thranduil x Reader x Fíli) [27]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien, The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Asshole Sauron, Dol Guldur, Elves, F/M, Mild Blood, Mirkwood, Nazgul - Freeform, Rabbits, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, Ringwraiths - Freeform, Sons, Telepathy, Twins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-11
Updated: 2015-07-11
Packaged: 2018-04-08 19:14:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4316538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trinuil/pseuds/trinuil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>It's long and disturbing..<br/>I've always wanted twins!</p>
    </blockquote>





	Smalltalk

**Author's Note:**

> It's long and disturbing..  
> I've always wanted twins!

_**You cannot die. Not yet.** _

Your head felt groggy and your eyelids still felt like lead. But you willed them open and squinted against the sunlight that flooded the room, you looked around shielding your eyes. You saw Cerilla near the window holding your baby, cooing at him. 

“My sweet love! You’re awake”, you were cradled in strong arms and squished against soft skin and velvet. You recognized the smell and the voice of your husband. You winced as you were laid back down, still sore. Thranduil kissed you lovingly, holding your face in his hands. You pulled back and said softly, “I wasn’t going anywhere..though how long have I been..”.

“Two days”.

He looked elated, his chuckle was mixed with soft happy sobs. You couldn’t believe you were asleep for two days, you looked over at Cerilla, longing to see your baby.

She walked over and placed him in your arms. You recognized him at once, you knew it was the little prince you held two days ago. He gurgled and you almost wept. You finally saw his eyes; they just like Thranduil’s, but a lighter blue. Your baby gazed at you in wonder before cracking a small, innocent smile.

“Oh..”, you breathed as warmth filled your heart. 

Thranduil kissed your head, “He is perfect...so is my other little prince”.

You looked up and saw Cerilla holding your other baby, you handed the one you held over to Thranduil who held him like he would crumble in his hands. You carefully took the baby from Cerilla. You brushed his cheek gently with the tip of your index finger, he looked exactly like his brother. He had a patch of blonde hair but instead of blue eyes, he had (y/e/c) eyes. He was soft and a joy to look at. 

You looked at Thranduil who was busy speaking softly in Sindarin to his baby son. You were overwhelmed with love for your family. He looked up at you, “I have a name for him... Eruandiel - gift of the Gods”. You smiled, you liked it, “That suits him, but isn’t it a bit long?”. He shook his head slightly, “I think it fits perfectly”.

“Then that’s what we’ll call him”, you grinned. Looking down at your son, you thought of a name for him, “Erynion”, you kissed his forehead.

Thranduil smirked, “Of the woods?”, you giggled, “Well, he _is_ a prince of the woodland realm”.

Thranduil nodded, you raised an eyebrow, “You don’t mind I named one of your sons?”, then you remembered he wasn’t a Noldor and your customs of having the father name his children didn’t really apply here.

He shrugged, “I like Erynion”.

You rocked little Erynion, humming a tune. Cerilla appeared at the foot of your bed, “M’lady, I drew you a bath and had food brought up. You must regain your strength to feed the princes”.

You laid your son next to you and Cerilla helped you up, you turned around and picked him up again. “My queen, I will see that he is put in his cradle”, you shook your head, “I’ll do it”.

You walked to the beautifully carved cradle and placed him amidst the frilly soft pillows and pulled a satin cloth over his tiny body. You didn’t want to stop touching him, you wanted to stay by his side. But Cerilla ushered you away to the bathroom.

* * *

You had fed your babies more than twice by the end of the day and now you were looking at their peaceful sleeping faces as you gently rocked the cradle. One of your ladies-in-waiting came in to the room and bowed, “M’lady, I will look after the little lords, take a minute to yourself”, you didn’t want to..you were perfectly happy here, but you thought of Thranduil. You hadn’t seen him since mid-day.

You were entered his study quietly, hidden behind the wooden partitions, you watched him with a smile. His back was towards you and his hands were resting on the table before him, his head dipped forward. You realized he was staring at the map of middle earth, he let out a tired sigh.

You worked your way over to him and laid a hand on his shoulder, he snapped his head up and turned to you, trying to look happy, “I was just about come see you”.

You walked to the opposite side of the table and sat on a chair, crossing your legs. “Tell me. What is happening”. He chuckled and knitted his beautiful eyebrows, “Nothing. Really, I was just thinking about..trade”. 

You locked eyes with him and cocked an eyebrow.

_Meleth nin, I will get it out of you..one way or another._

He rubbed his temples, “Orodruin has reawakened and Sauron has started rebuilding Barad-dûr.”, he paused looking at you, “He will soon seek to corrupt our world..war will be upon us. Y/n..I should have let you go to Valinor, goheno nin”. You leaned in, taking his hands in yours, “My love, you used to say that this kingdom will always endure. And it has, as it always will”.

He looked down, you followed his gaze to Dol Guldur on the map. “We will destroy it”, you said plainly, Thranduil closed his eyes, nodding. 

“And I will never leave you, so speak no more of it”, you said getting up, you began to walk to the door, when he grabbed your wrist and in seconds he had you on the desk. His lips were on yours and his fingers on your hips, your hands were around his neck pulling him closer, kissing him with equal urgency. 

When he finally broke the kiss, he leaned his forehead on your shoulder, dazed. You kissed his neck, all the way up to the tip of his left ear. “What was that for?”, you asked smiling.

“For being my strength”.

* * *

[16 years later (Sorry!)]

“Naneth! Naneth! Look!”, you looked up from your book and saw Eruandiel running towards you with a baby rabbit in his arms. You smiled at him,picking him up and placing him on your lap. You were outside the palace walls, sitting in an old gazebo while the little princes played in their favorite spot; a little grassy knoll just before the forest stretched out. Eruandiel and Erynion had both inherited your love of roaming outside, but still too young to do so on their own. 

Eruandiel nestled into your embrace and you pushed away his shoulder length silver-blonde hair from his face and placed a loving kiss on his dimpled cheek. “What have you got there, my darling child?”, you slowly took the rabbit from his tiny hands. There haven’t been any rabbits in these parts of the woods for quite sometime now...the forest has become sicker, animal life other than spiders was rare. “Did you look for his family?”, you asked looking down at the beautiful face, Eruandiel nodded vigorously, “Nana, we should keep him safe till spring comes”. You loved that his heart was pure, “Take him inside then, love”, you said getting up and placing him on his feet. You looked at the two guards, “Please, make sure he gets back safe”, they bowed and escorted him inside the palace gates. 

You looked at Cerilla who was sitting a few feet away from you, engrossed in her own book. “We should get back now, I feel a shower coming”, you said looking up at the clouds. She got up, “I’ll go fetch prince Eryn”, you stepped out, “I’ll come too”.

You could see him playing with Fenora near some shrubs. As you neared you called out to him, “Erynion, darling, we best be getting back now”, he looked up, his face suddenly was shadowed by sadness, he was stubborn, more stubborn than you and Thranduil combined. Fenora leaned in and whispered something in his ear, a grin lit up his face again, “Catch me, Naneth!”. He ran past you laughing merrily, his (y/e/c) eyes sparkling. You smirked mischievously, picking up your skirts you started after him, “I’m going to get you and when I do, you’re in a heap of trouble!”.

He moved fast for an elfling, soon he was tearing towards the trees, “Eryn! Come back!”, you ran faster trying to pull him back from the trees, but he beat you to them and disappeared inside. You called out for him, looking around, “Nana! I’m here!”, you took off in the direction his voice came from. You were nervous, it wasn’t safe in the forest anymore. You broke through the trees into the clearing, Cerilla not far behind.

The air was heavy with rain and something else..something darker, the trees in the clearing- although full- looked almost dead. You sighed in relief as you saw him standing in the middle of the clearing grinning, unharmed. You grabbed him by his shoulders, kneeling down and pulling him close. You were furious, “What if someth-”, you were cut off by a shrill scream. You whipped around, standing up and pushing Erynion behind you. Your legs felt weak, you gaped at the sight of Cerilla on the ground lifeless, blood was dripping down her lips onto the grass. You looked at Fenora in disbelief as she pulled a morgul blade from Cerilla’s back, she flashed you a wicked smile.

“What are you doing?!”, you cried in horrified. She licked the sharp edge of the bloody blade, splitting her tongue in half. She stepped closer, still grinning. You stepped back till your feet were hitting the rim of the pool behind you. She stopped five feet in front of you, “Can’t remember me?” she chortled.

“Fenora..”, you began, anger flared in her eyes, “THERE IS NO FENORA! THERE NEVER _WAS_! You..stupid..BRAT”, she shuddered. You felt Erynion’s tiny hands tighten around your wrist. You felt his fear, but it didn’t match yours..you feared for your son, one of the most important things in your life.

She closed her eyes and licked the trickle of blood that dripped down her chin, “Let me tell you a story..”, she swung her sword over her shoulder, “You know the story of the nine rings of power..we were once great men..powerful. Your dog of a husband with his father rallied with the Last Alliance and defeated my Master. The One Ring was lost..stolen from him. Oropher..he took mine. I only found its stone. It wasn’t enough to restore me to my full potential. I’m a mere spirit now, without the ring or the stone..useless..held together by my Master. Oropher... he hid it in this forest, warded it against me, but I found it”, she grinned beckoning to the huge tree behind you. 

“You see..my Master has regain his strength..he needs the Nazgul now, without one, the eight are worthless. Only Oropher..or his blood, can get it out. Thranduil couldn’t be seduced into my will, since you had bewitched him. So I was forced to wait, make sure you were queen..so that little Erynion would grace the world with his presence”, she snarled as Eryn buried his face in your skirts.

_Naneth.._

You found your voice when you heard Eryn’s voice in your head, along with your eyes he also inherited your telepathic abilities, “We can sort something out..just let my son go”, soon as the words left your mouth, you felt a punch on your side that sent you flying halfway across the clearing, you tasted blood in your mouth, your head was spinning but you scrambled to your feet, looking for Eryn. A Nazgul rider had him by the throat, tears were streaming down his face. 

You were enraged at the sight, “Let. Him. Go.”, you concentrated your power onto your palms, intensified by your fury, the blue-white light crackled and snapped around your shaking palms. Fenora..or whoever that thing was, shook her head and laughed, ”You cannot hurt them. You are a wraith now”.

You looked down at your palms and saw that they weren’t white anymore, their aura has changed into a deep red-black, your eyes snapped back to Fenora, “Hurt me and you can watch the life drain out of him”, she motioned towards Erynion. You noticed seven other black hooded figures step out into the clearing. Your elven magic subsided.

The Nazgul who held Eryn threw him into the pool of water, screeching in black speech. You almost ran to him but stopped when the eight Nazgul drew their swords. You were holding your breath as Eryn resurfaced, whimpering in discomfort. It killed you to see him like this, and not be able to do anything.

You dropped to your knees and urged him to look at you, “Erynion, look at me my love, don’t be afraid. I’m right here”, he held your gaze through his tears at the same time trying to keep from drowning. “I need you to look for a ring..can you do that for me, darling?”, he was shaking as he held his sobs at bay, he tore his eyes away from you and looked around helplessly.

“He’s brave, I’ll give you that”, Fenora chuckled, “Shut your mouth, filthy beast”, you growled at her, she responded with a sneer.

_Naneth..I see it..at the bottom. It’s stuck between the roots._

You felt a blade at your throat, you slowly turned your head and saw one of the Nazgul behind you. “Hurry up, little prince, else your naneth pays”, Fenora barked.

A look of sheer terror fell over Eryn’s face, he took a deep breath and dove into the water. No, he was too small, he cannot do it. You tried to shove the ringwraith, instead he sliced your arm. You didn’t scream, you didn’t twitch not wanting to give them the satisfaction or scare your son. You watched the pool, praying to Eru...he was gone for a while now. “Please! He might be hurt!”, you cried, heart pounding in your ears.

Fenora walked over to the pool and looked down. Withing seconds Eryn emerged coughing and gasping for air. Fenora pulled him out with hand and tossed him on to the ground, you gasped in agony as you saw blood drip from his delicate fingers.

Fenora plied his fingers apart and took the gold band that rested on his palm, “Your highness, catch”, she threw the ring at you and you caught it automatically. It was a simple gold band, with a dent in the middle of it, but you felt its pull..it made your palm hum and hurt. It was calling out to the stone. You looked at Erynion who was curled up on the ground in fear. Fenora walked over to you slowly, the familiar light under your skin was back, glowing black instead of red.

You didn’t know how to react, your mind was working over time, trying to think of a way to not give her what she wanted. You knew once she had her ring, the Nazgul weren’t going to let you or Erynion live. The stone started to surface through your skin, splitting it apart.

_Erynion..my love.._

The stone didn’t seem to want to leave you, it hasn’t accomplished its mission in corrupting you. But the ring’s will was stronger.

_Av-'osto..(Don’t be afraid)_

It popped out of your skin and the feeling made you sick. You watched it levitate a few millimeters from your skin.

_Gi melin, ion nin. Noro! Noro hi! (I love you my son. Run! Run now!)_

The stone fused with the ring releasing a burst of black smog. “Kill him!”, you heard Fenora snarl as Eryn dashed towards the trees. “NO!”, you heard yourself scream. One of the Nazgul swung his morgul blade at him, but being so tiny he dodged it easily. “After him!”.

Fenora reached for the ring in your hand, you closed your fingers around it. The ringwraith at your side screeched raised his sword, but it was stopped by an arrow to the shoulder. It stumbled back and the rest of the Nazgul looked at the direction in which the projectile was fired. You took the chance to scramble to your feet and step way from the blade. Your arm was burning, the poison was coursing through your veins and you knew soon you’ll be choking on your own blood.

Tauriel burst into the clearing holding up her bow, aiming at Fenora, “Ego, ulunn! (Be gone, foul creature!)”, the Nazgul advanced on her, swinging their swords, she fired her arrows, nimbly dodging their blows.

You were left with a very angry Nazgul spirit. Fenora lunged at you, dodging you flicked your hand, sending a spiral of white light at her, knocking her against a tree. You coughed up blood, your power wasn’t at its fullest. Three of the Nazgul were by Fenora’s side now. You summoned your remaining strength to your palm, “Kill her”, she breathed.

You shot your last blast at them, the concentrated orb of light broke into million shards of light as it hit the four the figures. You stumbed back and landed on your knees, your vision was foggy, the poison was in full effect. You fell on to your side, you tightened your grip on the ring when you saw the vague outline of the girl you thought was your friend make her was over to you. “I.. _will_ kill you”, you managed to rasp.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm dying to do a Thorin fanfic!


End file.
